


Just Got Me Thinking...

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: An anon requested more parents POV stuff





	Just Got Me Thinking...

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested more parents POV stuff

Mr. Pines stared into the eyes of his reflection as he brushed his teeth. They seemed to glow with a pale gray aura of boredom, a symptom of his current workplace woes as the deadline for his team's project neared. Spending hours upon hours upon hours staring at the myriad words and symbols of the program’s code to find each and every little error was taking a toll on his psyche and he yearned for some sort of change or distraction. Something to think about other than the endless code.

He heard the bedroom door open and blinked out of his one person staring contest. Spitting out the toothpaste into the sink and washing it away with water, he turned and left the bathroom, eager to find solace in his wife. He would ask her about her day and so find that necessary “other thought” to break the suffocating hold his job held over his mind.

A frown clouded her face, though, making him hesitate. Her eyes fixated downwards, but clearly saw nothing as she mulled over whatever thought was troubling her. She brought her knuckle to her lips, covering her mouth. He knew she would soon begin nipping her skin, something she often did when she was thinking deeply.

“Honey?” he called to her. She blinked and looked at him, her hand drifting away from her mouth with a tiny line of saliva still connecting them. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Oh. N-no, no, I don't think so,” she answered, glancing aside and wiping her hand on her shoulder.

Mr. Pines raised an eyebrow, but didn't press her more. They'd been married for years and she would tell him in due time if it was something that truly bothered her. If she said nothing, then it really was nothing. He climbed into bed and picked up his tablet from the bedside table while she changed into her sleepwear.

He was scarcely logged into the device when she stepped towards the bed, still only halfway done pulling her pajama top down. “Dear…” she said quietly.

“Yes?” he said, turning off the tablet and setting it aside.

“Do you ever think the twins are… too close?”

“Not really, why?” he asked, cocking his head curiously.

“I'm probably just overthinking things. Nevermind,” she said, turning to go to the bathroom.

“No, wait,” he said quickly. It wasn't like her to just shut down a conversation so soon. “What were you thinking?”

She sighed and turned back to him. “Dipper and Mabel… don't they seem a bit different than other siblings?”

“Well, of course! They're Pines! Not to mention they've got your family's blood, too! We're both from ‘different’ families.”

Mrs. Pines gave a small smile, but it didn't last long. “That's not what I meant by ‘different.’”

She was beating around the bush. Mr. Pines sat up a bit straighter and looked at her curiously.

“What did you mean then?”

“I… I found a pair of panties in Dipper’s laundry. They had pigs printed on them.”

Mr. Pines understood the question haunting her mind: How did they get there? 

“So? Dipper’s always got a huge mess of clothes by the time they get washed. I doubt this is the first time something of Mabel’s ended up in one of his piles.”

She shook her head, “It isn't. But, I don't know, it just got me thinking. You see, they were, well, ‘not clean’, so to speak. And not in the sort of way where someone only wore them.”

“You're sure?”

“No, I'm not. I put them in the wash pretty quickly after I found them, so I might have only imagined it. They were sort of… crusty. It was gross, so I just tossed them and pretended I didn’t notice. I didn't want to invade on her privacy so I wasn't paying attention. But right when I turned the machine on, I remembered it was Dippers laundry. It just... got me thinking..."

Mr. Pines shifted uncomfortably at the sight of his wife’s confused grimace. She didn't want to tell him these things he didn't want to hear, but she felt she had to. There was the possibility that Dipper had stolen them, but it was only marginally better in the long run than what was a more likely reason. He remembered what his wife had asked: Were the twins too close?

The thought was taking root in his mind with vile tendrils of paranoia. When was the last time one of them had dated a girl or boy long enough that they'd been introduced? How many times had he found them asleep together on the living room couch? How often had he heard creaking floorboards in the hallway at night and assumed them to be just the house settling?

“They’re not too close,” he said with finality.

His wife looked him straight in the eye. She read him like a book she'd written herself, every plot laid out in perfect clarity to her. It was an exchange only they would understand after their years of marriage. Her face fell and she clambered onto the bed and into his embrace.

Mr. Pines felt tears of frustration in his eyes as he squeezed her.  Despite his determined tone when he spoke them, his words had been little more than a weak expression of hope. 

Hope that they were just overthinking things like she had said. Hope that, when they thought back, details wouldn’t seem painfully obvious in retrospect. Hope that when they investigated, they wouldn't discover they'd been so simple and stupid to let such an unnatural thing happen under their very noses for who knows how long. Hope that they wouldn't have to break the twins apart for their own good.


End file.
